


Identical

by CO32minus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brotherhood, Childhood, Coming Out, Gen, Miya Atsumu Has ADHD, Trans Male Character, Trans Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CO32minus/pseuds/CO32minus
Summary: Atsumu is often compared to his brother, maybe that's why he annoys him so much. His brother, best friend and competitor. His cis brother. His brother whom he loves.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 177





	Identical

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! Like most of my short fics this was written in like 2 hours and not beta read! I just have feelings! Thank you!
> 
> For day one of [Sprout Week](https://twitter.com/sprouthqzine/status/1340718849352675329?s=20). "Coming out".

Atsumu is the name Osamu gives him.

It happens one night with his sheet tucked into the top bunk, covering them on all sides, a soundproof tent inside a loud room inside a loud apartment, thin fabric safer than a wooden door.

Osamu, his good brother, always quiet when he is loud, behaved when he is restless, perceptive when he is impulsive, speaks with courage while his twin can only blink, anxious, staring at the bulb of the flashlight in his hands. Soft hands untouched by the years to come, not yet callused by volleyball and memories that last as long as flies. 

The heat of his recent admission rises to the top of their tent with his breath. His head feels like it’s about to explode. He swallows at the sound of his brother’s voice.

“Ok. That sounds like fun.”

“Hah?” It comes out of his throat loud. Sudden and unfamiliar as always, slapping a hand over his mouth as he is trained to, with all the grace of a seven year-old.

The twins squirm in their seats, pulling back the sheet corner to make sure they aren’t caught, their eyes like foxes reflecting boxed light.

Assured that no one will walk in on them, Osamu breaks the silence. “We can match then. We already match anyway, your hair is cut just like mine no one would tell the difference.”

That seems appealing. More than, actually. In a sense, they’d keep doing what they had been for years. And yet.

“You know I’m serious right?” He gives Osamu a resolute look, the stubborn kind that seems to make adults laugh at him for some reason, “I’m not just playing.”

But Osamu never laughs at him. He does shift though, tucking his hands under his crossed legs and sticking his neck out. “I know.”

And yet.

“I don’t want to be you Osamu.”

Osamu screws up his face, “You aren’t-”

“No I mean-” he takes a deep breath. 

The words of his teachers, words of his parents, words of his friends all flood his mind, a mantra of confirmation that surely he will not get out of this being understood, that his words will fail him as they always do, for some inexplicable reason, as clear as he tries to be. Oh how his hands desperately wish for some kind of distraction so his brain can make room for his own thoughts.

Osamu looks at him with that strange patience of his. “Maturity” his parents call it.

Normally it twists his twin’s throat into a knot, but right now that patience is an anchor.

He’s your twin. He knows you. He isn’t you but he knows you.

He flicks the flashlight off then on again.

“I don’t want to be you,” he starts. “I want to be your brother. I want to be me. I want to be…” his name tumbles around in his head. No. He doesn’t want to be that actually.

“Atsu,” Osamu says.

“Atsu?” he asks.

“I’m ‘samu’ you’re ‘atsu’. ‘Cold’ and ‘hot’. Do you not like it? It’s missing something,” Osamu wrinkles his nose, feeling the words in his mouth. “Atsu. Samu. Osamu. Tsu. Tsumu...”

“Atsumu.”

Osamu blinks hopefully. “Is that your name?”

Atsumu smiles around the name in his mouth, grin growing toothy. His chest puffing up with breath and delight, and he laughs.

“Yeah. Atsumu. My name is Miya Atsumu. And I’m your twin brother.”

\--------------

“You know something ‘tsumu? Mom always insists that we’re fraternal twins, but we must really be identical after all.”


End file.
